Babysitting Adventures
by Scarlett Redd
Summary: Bella brings Edward along to babysit.Some fluff. Changed title.


**A/N: So this is kind of...strange. I may continue it. It depends on how much interest it gets, it might just stay a oneshot... it's up to you guys, if you wanna hear more!**

**I do not own Twilight. I swear!**

"Edward!" I flew into his arms. He had been gone for two days on a hunting trip, and had finally arrived home. Thankfully, I had stayed at my own house, and the two days had gone by (slowly), without incident.

"Bella!" He teased, and pulled me into his arms. "You didn't miss me at all, did you?"

"Not even a little," I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh. That's too bad..." He pulled away from me altogether. I pouted.

"I missed you! I missed you, I swear!" I put my hands up in surrender. He pulled his fingers though mine, and leaned in to press his cool lips against mine.

He groaned when he pulled away. "I missed you too." I laughed.

"So..." I paused, wording my question carefully, "do you want to come on an...adventure with me tonight?"

"And what, pray tell, would this adventure be?"

"We are babysitting a little boy. His name is Drew. His mom used to babysit me, apparently, before Renee left. She was really young at the time..."

Edward looked at me incredulously. "You're babysitting? Do you even have any expirience in that...particular...area?" He was fighting a smile...

"As a matter of fact, I babysat loads in Pheonix." I informed him.

"Oh. And you'll know what you're doing?" He looked unsure now. I giggled.

"Of course Edward, it's childcare, not brain surgery."

"Ha-ha. Alright then. I'll come..."

"Good. I might get lonely you know," I teased him. He grinned.

------

"Bella?" A very attractive female came out of the house Charlie had directed me to.

"Hi! You must be Heather..."

"Oh my goodness! You're all grown up!" She called, and came over to shake my hand. "You were only a baby when...wow."

I smiled politely. "This is Edward." I introduced him. Heather's eyes lingered on him a little too long for my liking, but she seemed to recover quickly.

"Basically, I'm just going out with some friends. We may be a little later, Charlie said that was okay... Drew can go to bed at seven thirty," I checked my watch, it was almost four. "You can probably play for a while, and then do dinner. Then you can pop in a movie or something, then read a story. He shouldn't give you any trouble. I've left all the emergency contact numbers by the phone. Please, call if there is _anything_..."

"Alright." I said casually.

"Great! Thanks so much Bella, I was really desperate for tonight. I know it's weird and all, but Charlie assured me... well, anyways. Drew!" She called into the house.

A tiny boy with toussled brown hair and crystal blue eyes came waddling down the hall. He had chubby cheeks and had when he smiled, dimples appeared. He was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Drew? This is Bella. She is going to be playing with you tonight. I want you to listen to what she says as well as you listen to Mommy, okay?"

"Oh-kay Mommy." Drew said in a sweet angelic voice.

"Good boy. I'll be right back," Heather said, and she bolted up the stairs.

"Hello." I said to Drew. He looked shy. "What do you have there?" I asked him, indicating the book in his hand.

"A story. It is my fwavourite." He told me, seeming to become a little more open. "Are you my friend?" He asked abruptly. Edward chuckled behind me, and I smiled.

"Of course," I told him quietly. "We're going to have fun when Mommy's out. I promise."

"Can I get changed into my jammies?" He asked in a whisper.

I was taken aback. "Yes, sweetie. Bella, can you change him in his room?" Heather had heard the question on her way down the stairs. "I'll see you later Honey," she pecked Drew on the cheek. "Thanks again Bella." And she walked out the door.

"Right. Well, I'm going to go and get him changed," I turned to Edward. I noticed he was standing against the wall, putting a far amount of space between himself and the child. I picked up drew, and cradled him on my hip. "What?" I asked. I didn't understand his expression.

"What? Nothing. I'll wait here."

"Okay..." I looked at him questioningly, but he ignored me and walked accross the room deliberatly to sit on the couch.

"I want my Spongebob jammies!" Drew screamed.

"Sorry buddy, I don't see them in here. How about...these?" I pulled out an orange set.

"No!" He screamed, on the verge of tears. I tried to comfort him, but he grabbed a fistfull of my hair, and yanked.

"OW!" I screamed, as he ripped out some peices. "OUCH! Drew, stop!" He let go of my hair.

"Bellahhhh?"

"Yes?"

"I want my mommy," his eyes started swimming with tears.

"Oh.. I know sweetie. But we're going to have fun. Hey, I have an idea! Let's play a game, where I pretend to be your mommy, okay?" I told him, trying to sound eager.

"Is that a fun game?" He asked, distracted.

"Oh, it's my favourite game ever!" I told him.

"Okay. I'll play." I sighed in relief.

"How about these PJs, Drew?"

"'Kay." He agreed. Thank goodness.

I finally got Drew changed, and I was walking down the hall, with him in my arms. He clung to me now, I supported his back, and his little chubby arms were around my neck. He snuggled closer, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Okay. Done." I told Edward. He looked at me, amused.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well... you're surprisingly very good at pulling off the mom look," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you make him something to eat?" I asked him.

"Umm..." He shifted uncertainly. I laughed.

"Okay. Fine, you play with him, I'll handle food..." I leaned down to put Drew on his feet, but he clung to me tighter. "Drew, we're going to play... You need to let go."

"No!" Was the muffled sound that came from the young boy. Edward chuckled.

"Please?"

"Nooo..." He whined.

"Drew sweetie. Please be good. Remember our game?"

"Okay, okay," he let go of his grip on me and put his feet on the floor.

"Okay. Good. Now, this is Edward. He is going to play with you for a while, so I can make dinner." I told him.

"Nooo BELLAHHH! Don't leave me! Please don't! NOOO!" He screamed, and grabbed onto the hem of my shirt. Edward could barely contain his laughter.

"Not funny Edward." I growled. "Okay, how about you and Edward choose some toys, and you can play in the kitchen..." I suggested. I picked him up from behind, and went to pass him to Edward. Edward took a step back.

"Woah Bella!" I looked at him, confused.

"What, are you scared of a toddler?"

"No," he scoffed, "don't you think he'll notice my...temparature?"

"He's two years old Edward...Just take him." I was beginning to enjoy this.

"Oh...well...um. How to I...you know..."

"Hold him?" I was stiffling giggles frantically.

"Yeah." He confessed.

"Umm... I guess however, just make sure to support him... You could just cradle him in your arms. Like you hold me." I told him. He still looked uncertain. I sighed, and set Drew on his feet. "Drew, take Edward's hand, and he'll help you choose some toys." He obediantly slid his hand into Edward's. He looked a little surprised, but didn't mention the cold. Then the two boys left to go to the playroom, and I went into the kitchen.

-------------------

I was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"What does this do?" Edward asked Drew. I laughed freely this time.

"Edward... that is just a teddy bear." I told him.

"Oh." He was studying it intently. He was evidentally not expirienced with this kind of stuff. The thought made me giggle again. I ignored Edward's confused look at my sudden outburst.

"What's it's name Drew?" I asked him.

"Bellahhh," he answered promtly. Edward stiffened a bit. "But you're prettier than the bear." He told me. I fought the smile that was creeping up my lips.

"Well. Thank you." I blushed. Edward took evasive action. Or, he tried to.

"What do you use this bear for?" He asked. Drew looked at him funny.

"I cuddle it at night."

"Oh. You cuddle Bella at night? Well, I guess we have one thing in common..." Edward said. He was amused again.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"What? I was just-"

"Okay! Dinner's ready!"

After feeding Drew, we began sifting through the movie collection. Drew eventually found a cartoon I'd never heard of, and Edward offered to set it up in the DVD player. I got the blanket out, and sat in the corner of the couch. Drew waddled over, and without hesitation, plopped into my lap. I smiled, and sprawled out accross the couch more, to give him more room. Edward took a seat at the other end of the couch, looking somewhat annoyed, and started the movie.

Evetunally, I ended up laying on the couch, with my feet in Edward's lap. He seemed to be happy to get some part of me, because he was running his hand up my feet, to my ankles, and then going back down again. Drew snuggled happily closer to me, and whispered, "Night-night Mommy," to me.

Edward flinched. I smiled gently, "I'm not your real mommy Drew... I'm Bella." But he just sighed, contented, and fell asleep in my arms. As soon as he was completely asleep, Edward turned off the movie, leaving the three of us in complete darkness.

"Let's bring him to bed." I told him.

Even in his sleep, Drew clung to me. I guess he woke up, because when I layed him on the bed, he opened his big blue eyes up, panicked.

"Don't leave me! Please?" He whined. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Yes, I'm right here."

"Lay with me?" He whispered. Edward looked at me, and I caught something in his expression. Jealousy?

I grinned at him, "Sure." I told him, not looking away from Edward.

He pressed his back to my stomach, and I put my arms around him, on top of the blankets.

"I can't sleep unless I get a kiss goodnight," He informed me. I laughed. Edward looked alert.

I kissed him on the cheek, and then squeezed him for a moment. "Better?"

"Mmm..." he said sleepily. "Night. Love you Bellahh."

Edward gaped at the little boy, and I tried to contain the hysteria that was building up in my throat. "Goodnight sweetie."

I lay there in silence, listening to the young boy's breathing slow, and become deeper as his sunk into a deep sleep.

"I think he's asleep now Bella." Edward said quietly. I untangled myself from Drew's hold, and then tiptoes out of the room beside Edward. We turned on a light in the living room, and settled down on the couch, in his arms at long last, and flipped on the TV.

We sat in silence for a long while, neither of us talking, but we both knew where our minds were.

"Bella? Did you ever think about having children?" He asked finally.

"I suppose I have..."

"You'd make a very good mother. You cannot honestly tell me that after that, you don't want children..."

"Well... Sure. But I don't want them if you're not the father..." He scoffed at my inlfection. "It's true!"

"Oh Bella..."

"I have a question. Why were you so jealous? He was just laying in my arms..."

Edward looked down. "He has a crazy crush on you Bella. It was adorable, but I was jealous of the reaction he got out of you." He admitted. I grinned widley.

"Oh you were?" I turned in his arms, pressing my forehead against his.

"Mmm..." He pressed his cold lips to mine. "I love you."

"Me too."

"Bewwwaahhhh?" Drew screamed from his room. I sat up straight, paincking.

"Drew? DREW? Are you okay?" I ran into his room. He was looking frantically around the room, relaxing when he saw me.

"Bellahh? Stay."

He obviously wasn't going to sleep without me. I picked him up and carried him out the the couch. Edward groaned, and moved to the loveseat. I held Drew in my arms and layed down on the couch, pulling the blanket over us. He fell asleep quickly, and I stayed still holding him.

"Well, my Bella, you seem to have a definite charm about you..." he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous."

"Of course I am." I laughed.

I snuggled into the couch, surprisingly cozy all of a sudden. "Sleep now Bella." He told me.

"Mmm..." I said, and let the sleep overcome me.


End file.
